


Lost in the Woods

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves are lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

Looking back, I could see that I had been wrong to refuse my man’s offer of a map, but I had been determined to prove to Jeeves that this Wooster was capable at this navigation business. Now, on a rapidly darkening, narrow road somewhere in the wilds of Canada (Jeeves had wanted to fish), I could see the error of my ways.

I peered into the murk as I inched the automobile forward. Jeeves gave a polite cough.

“Perhaps, sir, it would be safer to pull off the road for the night.”

“What, and camp here?” Dubiously, I pulled over, under the trees. “I don’t know about this, Jeeves. We’ll freeze for one, and be eaten alive for another.” To prove my point, I batted at the swarm of mosquitoes that had formed around the Wooster corpus.

“I believe, sir, that if we were to raise the canopy, we could pass the evening in relative comfort.”

“And if I press the self-starter in my sleep, Jeeves? What then?”

“Perhaps the backseat would be a wiser locale for sleeping, sir.”

I eyed the small space. We would certainly have to get cozy. Suddenly, I could see the merits of Jeeves’s plan.


End file.
